


Eternal Game of Trust

by Tefy



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Fifth Sector, GO timeline, M/M, Revolution, Sexual Tension, Smut, Yaoi, alternative ending, no more tags due to spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tefy/pseuds/Tefy
Summary: Ishido Shuuji, previously known as Gouenji Shuuya is unstoppable. He keeps making distance between the past and himself, in which Kidou Yuuto's appearance does not help at all.The Revolution resists against Fifth Sector's contol, making the two old best friends fighting against each other for their own opinion over Youth Soccer in Japan.From greatest friends to greatest enemies, people say.But did they really become enemies? With the situation getting more and more complicated, doubt comes in a natural way.





	1. Farewell, Gouenji Shuuya

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic back in October, but only started to like it enough to post now. 
> 
> WARNING! This fiction contains mature/explicit content in later chapters and sexual tension throughout the whole piece.  
> DO NOT read if you can't stand yaoi.  
> Thank you! <3

He has been standing there for a half an hour now. He didn’t even work in the last month since he had some matters to take care about abroad, there was no reason to invite him here. Then why did that person call him over? That man, who has the urge to surprise every single person with his actions. With actions which no one seems to want to talk about.  
It was getting inconvenient already, and even like that, he waited till' his attention got caught by two men who grabbed each of his arms forcefully.

"He is waiting." -One of them said, bringing him in along with the other guard at an instant.

He looked around, feeling a bit anxious. The place was huge. Huge enough to send an uncomfortable chill over his body as the cold air hit him, the doors are closing behind them. He saw him sitting there, in that ridiculous throne he had. Kidou's right eye twitched, feeling bad about what was upcoming next. He sure sensed the Emperor's unstable mood swings. And Ishido's aura soon proved it. His gaze went up instantly, fast enough to make Kidou's heart skip a beat. The Emperor looked into the lovely guest’s green glasses with a cold and unamused expression for seconds, before nodding carelessly. The two men released him, Kidou staying silent. He won't speak up until he asks him to do so. They were in front of each other for one or two minutes, before Ishido decided to stand up.

"Kidou Yuuto." -He said calmly, his blue locks going with the motion as he left his throne, slowly walking down the stairs. 

Kidou swallowed and slowly, unsurely nodded, searching with his eyes the best place to avoid looking at him. Oh how much he was thankful to have those tinted glasses now. They could help him in so many awkward situations. The blond walked closer and closer until he finally stopped. There were only a couple of centimetres between them, giving Kidou the opportunity to smell Ishido's harsh, but still somehow charming scent. It perfectly suited his aura, his mysterious intentions...

"Speak about Teikoku." -The Holy Emperor demanded.

"It's all fine, Ishido-san." -Kidou said with difficulty, watching the floor covered with a red rug.

Fifth Sector's leader clearly wasn't in a tip-top mood. Kidou got to know it better when he suddenly grabbed his chin and lifted his head up to force eye contact as much as it was possible with the person who had glasses on before him.  
"I'm here, not down there..." -He said in a warning tone.

Kidou got a bit surprised, clearing his throat as he was unable to step back...  
"It's all fine, Ish-"

"About the SEEDs." -Ishido interrupted, his hand leaving the brunette's chin.

Kidou froze. No way...did he really find it out? What if the revolution’s plan got into his ears too? Then Kidou is in much troubl-

"Are you deaf?" -Ishido raised his voice, his posture changing.

"N-" 

"Then answer." -He sighed, getting seriously annoyed by the situation.

"I don't know who is a SEED and who is not..." -He answered briefly, looking as honest as he could. Luckily, he could act that without a thought, indeed. But this didn’t work in front of _him._

"That's the point." -The blond smiled. He continued his play, although the fact that over those years, he got enough experience with Kidou to notice every little thought of his, that if they were honest or just a dirty lie.

Kidou knew why he didn't tell him the SEEDs' names. He himself didn't change in that, always being smart enough to guess everything. But the Holy Emperor wasn't stupid too. The brunette started to feel anxious even more by the thought, that maybe that man before him got to know his plans. And sadly, all the facts which appeared in front of his eyes were reasonable. He must've guessed it. But if Kidou looks back into their past...maybe the blond still has some traits left to believe in him like a friend. There's nothing much which Kidou could do in that case. Only one way remained...denying all the facts which the Holy Emperor will bring up in the next minutes. Mayb-

"I see you're searching for your best thoughts Kidou. It was always your weak point."

"How do you mean that, Ishido-san?" -Teikoku's coach smiled weakly as he got kicked out of his thoughts.

"You always get yourself caught in such situations. Thinking too much won't give you mercy."

"M-mercy?"

"Don't play the dumb, it doesn't suit you..." -He hissed quietly, before turning around, changing back to his calm self.  
"Both of us know that you want to go against Fifth Sector and remove all the Seeds from Teikoku, in order to make 'your' little team independent from my hands." -The blond said, still facing his back to him.

Kidou's closed his eyes behind his glasses. All his guesses were right. Well, he just needs to save the situation somehow, fast. Soon he opened them again, looking up.

"N-No! Ishido-san, that's not true-" -He tried to sound innocent.

"Quit it." -He demanded. That reaction was what proved exactly what he thought. Kidou never acts like that, that innocent. Unless he doesn’t want to trick somebody of course.

Kidou stayed silent.

"You know that at Fifth Sector, there are no excuses for betraying the conspiracy."

"I was loyal, Ishido-san." -Kidou tried to sound calm, not showing panic. That would demolish the whole act he played now.

Ishido didn't answer, turning back to him. He had a murderous, but still calm gaze on. His eyes looked sharply into Kidou's glasses, his teeth clenched under his lips. That bastard couldn't even lie properly.

Kidou knew that it wasn't a very good situation for him. He parted his lips.

"I _am_ loyal Ishido-san." -He said briefly.

The blond still didn't answer. He just nodded with his head again, looking behind his guest.

The brunette didn't understand that gesture now. But no worries, he quickly realized what it was, when one of the guards came to him from behind and grabbed his arms, getting them together behind his back. Just when he wanted to fight back, the man got him onto his knees, forcing Kidou's head up to look onto the Emperor.  
"I-I'm not guilty Ishido-san!!" -He yelled.

"Tell me the truth for once. I appreciate that more." -Ishido answered with a kind, but still corrupted smile.

Kidou gazed down as much as the tight grip let him, closing his eyes.

"I got you." -The blond smirked. Oh well, he knew his reactions too much.

"We are done."

Kidou didn't even have time to react he waited for a strong hit, he could sense the man raising his arm high up, expecting something painful in the next moment.

But wait. Nothing happened, Ishido only looking down at him with the same smirk.

Kidou slowly raised his head up at him, his lips parted away from each other.

The other only let out a faint smile, in the next moment he whisked into the air, giving another sign to the guard. The man got the coach up from the floor, ready to kick him out of the headquarters, but suddenly, the Holy Emperor raised his hand again. Looks like he was just toying with everybody here, enjoying his control.  
"Bring him up into my suite. With tied hands together."

"W-what?" -Kidou mumbled a bit louder, Ishido narrowing his eyes at him right in the moment he spoke up.

The soldier forcefully put his hand onto his mouth to shut him up, Kidou struggling a bit, but one of that damn corrupt servant hands still held his own ones against his back.

"Anything else, Seitei?"

"Nothing." -He answered dryly.

The guard nodded, soon leaving the hall with the struggling Kidou.  
Ishido sighed, turning around to get back to his throne. He still had a guest for today.  
  
Minutes passed, Kidou was still being shutted up by a hand, the guard taking it away only when they reached the lift.

"Release me!" -Kidou yelled, seeing that they will go further up...25th floor.

"Shut up!!" -The other yelled back, holding his hands tighter...

"I am Kidou Yuuto, the leader coach of Teikoku Gakuen’s _A rank_ team, so I politely warn you to release me or face the hard consequences." -He answered in a more superior tone.

"That won’t work." -He said his brief sentence as simply as possible.

Kidou struggled more and more, but he was easily restrained. That guard was a _little bit_ bigger than him.

Soon they reached the 25th floor. The decoration and atmosphere was the same as down there. Like Kidou would be surprised though...he wasn’t afraid by now. He knew who _he_ was. Ishido Shuuji, known as the Holy Emperor is nobody else but Gouenji Shuuya. They were best friends. It would be pretty surprising if he would do some serious damage to Kidou. Best friends doesn’t let the other down, right? They would be always there for the other, no matter what happens. Unless they were _real_ best friends of course..But still, he just simply can’t be _that_ cruel, and Teikoku’s leader was sure of it. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have ‘invited’ him into his suite. He would have let him to be kicked out from the headquarters and probably get into a scuffle with the guards. But even like that, the one and only one person, that bloody servant still pissed him off until the very certain point, that he didn’t give up on struggling.

The guard tried to keep him still but it was getting exhausting. He was so angry and even mad by that stubborn coach...but he couldn’t hurt him, Ishido didn’t give the permission to do it. The best thing which came into his mind was to tie him to a chair. There were some ropes in his suite, it shouldn’t be asked why...

He opened the door which had a digital numeric lock on it. He covered the still struggling Kidou’s glasses when he typed in the numbers, the brunette could only guess that the key was built up by 6 numbers. As the door opened, the next thing he could feel was the floor. The man threw him down against it pretty strongly...he got some ropes from out of nowhere, Kidou couldn’t see it. He just didn’t pay attention in time. Obeying to Ishido’s orders, he held out both of his hands with a very uncomfortable but serious expression, the guard tying them together. Then he brought a chair, which was really heavy. Well, he could lift it, but Kidou sure couldn’t.

"What?" -He raised an eyebrow in a harsh tone.

"Since you can’t stay put..." -The man answered, pulling Kidou up to make him sit into the chair.

"You don’t have the right to do this." -He answered in a serious tone.

"And who the hell will listen to you here??"

"Ishido will be angry."

"He won’t. I know him more than _you_..." -He said in a mocking tone...

"I wouldn’t be sooo sure about that.." -Kidou smirked smugly.

The other didn’t really understand it, but nevermind. Like he will actually listen to somebody like him...

"If you won’t let me to tie you to this fucking chair, you will be the one who gets hurt."

"Whatever." -Kidou answered with confidence, putting his hands back. “He will release me in the first minute either way..."

The guard didn’t say anything. He was glad that he didn’t fight back now. After he was done, he left him alone without a word, leaving Kidou behind with all the doors locked and tied to that chair.

 

* * *

 

After ten minutes, Kidou started to lose his patience. Until that very second he could bear it pretty fine. But now...he wanted the look around, although he still couldn’t move from the ropes which tied his wrists together. Kidou tugged on them, but they were tied too well. After minutes he gave up on struggling. He didn’t know anything about the whole area, so he decided to stay put and examine everything thoroughly. The chair was heavy and expensive. Expensive as the other furnitures everywhere, the beautiful scenery being behind him. He could see the panorama windows from the mirror barely in front of him. All the carpets’ and walls’ colours matched to each other. Not a surprise when you control the whole soccer world in Japan. So yes, it is definitely Ishido’s suite. But he was nowhere, the brunette was totally alone. Maybe he should escape for the better. His previous confidence went away a bit as he started to think. He wasn’t the type to agonize over even serious things, but he couldn’t guess anything good from this situation, so it got him scared a little bit. But he wouldn’t admit it to anybody, not in this lifetime. Just to distract himself from his thoughts, he observed the room a bit further. On his right side, there was an American kitchen attached directly to the living room. So he was basically in an American living-dining room or..? Whatever it was, on his left, there was a bar with a lot of expensive drinks. Who would have thought 10 years ago, that this will happen? Nobody. But nevermind, it wasn’t the right time to think about something so precious and hurtful now. It wouldn’t be clever to get those wounds opened again, not like they healed much. More likely that Kidou covered them, hiding every single of his weak points by mere previous experiences. Being seen vulnerable isn’t beneficial in any case.

Next to the bar, there were three doors. Kidou could only guess, but maybe those are two bedrooms and one bathroom. And before him, slightly on the right...the main door. It was a pretty suite, he had to admit. Yeah, _pretty_ expensive. Even if he liked the area, he must keep in mind, that tied to a chair shows some dangerous upcoming minutes. He has to escape _now_ . He turned to the kitchen and started to struggle, trying to move closer with the chair tied against him. If he would get a knife, but...he fell. The carpet made him tripping over himself, and as the weight got out of balance, there was no going back. He fell sideways with a loud thud on the soft surface, hissing up. Just when he let out an uncomfortable sigh on the floor, the door opened. Kidou’s eyes widened, he was unable to look towards it, but that long lasting silence which filled the room right now, was a torture. He only heard his own heart beating fast. He didn’t know why though. It must be Gouenji, who other could it be. He knew he won’t hurt him, not an old _best friend._ But still, his human instincts turned his fear on. Being tied, unable to escape. Everything seems pretty logical, Kidou thought.

As Ishido opened the door, he immediately noticed Kidou. He didn’t show any emotions, only gazing down at him coldly. That coldness which suited the Holy Emperor’s aura, was somehow still charming. That coldness, which comes from his actions and facial expression, but his scent and body takes people’s breath away. A demanding, somehow dominant, selfish and superior man who can do anything. Hot but still somehow cold.

Kidou tried to calm himself down. He didn’t want to speak up, maybe it would just make the situation worse than it is now.

Ishido kept his gaze on him, but suddenly he moved forward, taking firm, but still slow steps towards Teikoku’s coach. When he was in reach, he grabbed the chair and lifted him back into his previous position, he himself staying silent. And there’s not much of good when the Holy Emperor doesn’t say anything, but he would still kill with his eyes. 

As Kidou looked into his eyes, he got lost a bit. Ishido’s gaze was murderous, but somehow he could still see his old friend behind that cold anger. His nerves eased a bit, taking a deep breath.

"Why are you doing this?" -He finally asked.

Ishido didn’t react, he just continued to watch Kidou’s green glasses. He knew that it can make him uncomfortable.

Kidou parted his lips and lifted his head away.  
"Look I need to kno-"

"I thought you were smart." -The blond finally talked up, for first time since Kidou was in his living room.

Kidou looked back.  
"I can’t read thoughts."

The Holy Emperor didn’t answer again. He just tilted his head a bit, looking onto Kidou the whole time.  
"We were friends. You owe me with an explanation." -Kidou clenched his teeth. He was still hurt that he just disappeared in a regular day, even if he kept his emotions hidden.

"You think I owe you with anything? Don’t make me laugh." -Ishido said it dryly, without any further emotions. Looked like he just...didn’t care..didn’t care at all about those times, and this made Kidou’s heart shatter in that very second.  
The things...which they have been living through..did they really disappear? All of them? Gouenji Shuuya got swallowed up by the murk, bringing Ishido Shuuji on the surface who got emerged by the darkness? Their defining past, both in career and in personality, is demolished? Or didn’t even exist at all?

After sadness, the second thing was anger in Kidou’s eyes. It was automatically triggered, hiding his weak points like he wants it to, never giving a chance for them to get revealed. He clenched his teeth and gasped out as he pulled on his hands with way more force, making the extremely heavy chair’s two legs out of four lifting up.

"You’re getting braver." -The other smirked. It was interesting to watch.

No, no, no...He can’t let his feelings do what they want now. But still, his mind couldn’t find peace. He can’t speak with him like nothing happened years ago. If he gives in, Ishido will win. It was still better to insult him, like this, he won’t be the target. He didn’t try to oppose his idea, after all, he wasn’t Gouenji.

He took a deep breath, successfully calming himself down. He felt it like an upsetting, normal chat by now. Until this point he wasn’t pissed at _him_. But he clearly wasn’t dumb, Ishido just toyed with him. That’s the thing which Kidou dislikes in serious conversations. And Fifth Sector’s leader knew it too.

There were no _Holy_ _Emperor_ or _Teikoku’s leader_ roles. Only Ishido and Kidou, facing against each other after almost eleven years but only physically, because Gouenji sure wasn’t here now.

Just a conversation with a complete stranger.

"Your actions are sick. And insane!" -He finally snapped out.

Ishido raised an eyebrow.  
"I know. And?"

"And??"

"Yes, and?"

"Wh-"

"You can’t do anything against it." -Ishido interrupted, with his eyebrows being in a slight tense. Kidou’s stubbornness started to bother and further on anger him. Looks like he can’t comprehend the situation he is in.

Kidou parted his lips, looking into his eyes...soon he shook his head.

"You are a straight up bastard, that’s not how Gouenji acte-"

"I am not Gouenji." -The Holy Emperor raised his voice, hissing at him. He is losing his temper minute by minute.

After a moment of silence Kidou spoke up again.

"You are Gouenji Shuuya, and you can’t change it!" -He tugged on his hands as he yelled. Even he wasn’t certain about it by now, but he knew how much it pissed off the other.

Ishido’s eyes got narrowed in a second. How much he hated that name, and this situation. With an irritated and angry expression which showed hatred he turned his back to Kidou, clenching his fists.

"That’s it! You know it t-"

That was the last drop. Kidou couldn’t finish his sentence. In the moment he dared to open his mouth again, Ishido turned back. But he had a little gift for his guest. With that swift movement he slapped Kidou with the outer part of his hand, pretty hard. Even he himself hissed up by a little pain.

Kidou yelped up just in a very faint sound as his sentence got interrupted. His head went with motion, even his green glasses flew off from it. He breathed a bit heavier as he gazed down onto his glasses with widened eyes. It caught him off guard. He didn’t expect Ishido to actually hurt him. He got it now...It cannot be Shuuya. No way on Earth he would have done this.

It was a real hard slap, not just a soft one. And when he saw Ishido stepping onto his glasses beside him...it shattered into pieces..his mind couldn’t react.

God how much the Holy Emperor was pissed...Even his breathing was much heavier as he spoke, or to be more exact, yelled again.

"And now you’re Kidou Yuuto without those ridiculous glasses!" -He shouted it with clenched teeth, looking into his eyes which he didn’t see for a while ago now. He actually forgot how mesmerizing they looked.

Kidou continued to look at him with parted lips. That was unbelievable. Years ago he wouldn’t have done that, even he would have been forced to do so.  
The thought actually scared him a bit, that faint fear showing in his eyes too.

"You just have to anger me that much." -The blond murmured in a restrained tone.

Kidou didn’t say anything...he couldn’t.

"Idiot." -Ishido sighed, trying to calm himself down. He turned emotionless again.  
"There’s no Gouenji Shuuya. I’ve killed him, I’ve vanished his identity."

Kidou raised his red eyes onto him again.

"Why?"

"It’s not your business." -The blond told him off.

Kidou nodded slowly..he understood.

Ishido looked at him for a couple of seconds. Kidou’s abused cheek got all the way red. The Emperor caught himself thinking about how he looked. How those eyes were sparkling, half of his hair, the dreadlocks being tied back. The remained hair was wavy in a natural way, giving a perfect match to his jaw and its shape. Ishido found it cute, but especially how he acted, how his muscles moved and created those unique expressions. He wanted to feel it. He wanted to see how Kidou would react.

Soon he smirked a bit as he raised his hand, to caress the hurt part.

Kidou’s eyes were widening when he touched him like that. Their eyes locked together, the brunette swallowing with much effort.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh..." -Ishido put his middle finger onto Kidou’s lips with a charming smile, leaning closer. It was very intimate for both of them, and Ishido enjoyed getting him confused.

Kidou froze for seconds, but just when Ishido intended to move on, he clenched his teeth, pulling his head away. With a bit louder, but still quiet sigh he hung his head downwards, avoiding eye contact. The whole situation made him embarrassed like it shouldn’t have, not for a single second. This confused him even more, not it wouldn’t have been enough for today.

"Tch. How rude." -Ishido only replied with a hiss in a quiet tone, walking past him as he got his corrupted and mysterious aura back. Nobody would be able to guess what was on his mind. He acted strangely, more than usual. That’s why it was sudden that he brought a bottle of whisky beside Kidou, looking down at him with a sly smile. He had a knife too.  
"Let’s enjoy our time if you’ve accepted my invitation, shall we?" -The blond smirked.

"I don’t know how you mean that, Ishido-san." -Kidou answered in a plain tone, trying to hide how the blond influenced him in a way. But inside...he was completely in shock. Why did Ishido just change his attitude in one minute? What was his intention?

One thing was sure, Gouenji was the _only one_ who could really, honestly surprise Kidou. This happened again, although the fact that it was Ishido, not Gouenji. No matter what, he stayed as surprising and smart as he was once a while ago.

Mayb-

His thoughts were cut in half again as suddenly the Holy Emperor grabbed his tied wrists firmly, cutting the ropes to release him.

Now Kidou was more than surprised. In a nutshell, a minute before he was angry way too much, then he acted in a very _intimate_ way, and all of a sudden he releases him and wants to drink? Ishido was sure mysterious...and not even trustful. Nevertheless he brought his hands forward, rubbing them a bit.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure." -He smiled, giving a glass of whisky to him.

"I don’t drink, and you know it too."

"Come on, don’t be so decent! Just one glass." -The blond handed it to him with a grin.

Kidou sighed but he accepted. What else could have he decided? In every single case where Ishido participated, simple asks or invitations were nothing else but orders. He was just as hypocretic as Fifth Sector itself. No wonder why he is the leader of it.

Ishido drank the first sip, suddenly speaking up again.  
"You keep covering your eyes."

Kidou swallowed. He wanted to avoid that topic, so he will snap back just like the Holy Emperor did minutes ago.

"Yes, and?"

"They are beautiful." -Ishido mumbled before drinking the liquid again.

Kidou raised his eyebrows in his surprisement. He didn’t know what to say, the topic getting him uncomfortable again...

"So Kidou. Why do you cover them?"

"They are conspicuous Ishido-san." -Kidou answered briefly.

"Yeah that’s probably reasonable. Sure that’s all?"

Kidou only nodded, still avoiding eye contact, soon putting the empty glass down.

Ishido took it as a hint. With a smirk he poured a fair amount to the coach again.

"No Ish-"

"I think the purpose of you covering your eyes is that you can observe people more without getting into awkward or maybe even _sinister_ situations. Is not that so Kidou?"

"You said only one glass." -He ignored his question, because damn he was right, and Kidou didn’t want to admit it...

"Yeah but that’s the second, so drink it up or I won’t get you anything to cover your rubies once you step out of my suite." -He answered mockingly.

Kidou, in spite of himself, chuckled.  
"As stubborn as years before." -He murmured, taking the full glass again.

Ishido didn’t reply, rather ignoring everything connected to the past. He only smirked a bit when he saw that Kidou accepted the drink.

There were moments of awkward silence between them. Kidou was honestly glad for these calm and chilling moments, but on the other hand, Ishido was clearly not. It didn’t take much time for him to bring up another topic again. The fun part.

"So, just to break the silence, about that little rebellion of yours. What did you all think?" -He got a bit more serious, but still not enough to scare Kidou to the point that he wouldn’t tell a straight lie.

"I still don’t know what you’re talking about, Ishido-san."

"Don’t lie to me Kidou. You have no idea how much I know about your plan, so I suggest you to speak about this right away, or I swear you will face the consequences.” -He mocked with a wink. He could not take this ridiculous lie seriously.

"And the consequences will be then?" -Kidou narrowed his eyes a bit.

A smile cracked on Ishido’s lips.  
"You’re going to find it out soon enough." -He licked his lips, looking straight into his eyes, suddenly getting back to _normal_.  
"Oh and for your punishment. I’ve already arranged it."

Now that made Kidou a bit anxious again. He couldn’t understand anything from his gestures. No, wrong. He understood it _all_ , it was just..confusing to see it from him.

How he licked his lips made Kidou turn away in his embarrassment, at the same time finishing the second, and hopefully last glass as well. He swallowed by Ishido’s second sentence. He didn’t know, or didn’t expect what is yet to come.

"See? Now you told me the truth." -Ishido smiled as he stood up, going to his working table. He picked up a paper, and brought it back to Kidou.

With a bit of fear he took the papers, starting to read it. He froze. Ishido only chuckled when he saw his expression.

The papers contained that Kidou resigned from his coach position by his own will, further on giving Ishido Shuuji the right to nominate anybody who he wants to see on the top of Teikoku. That person is Takama Yasami. Kidou was sure that he is somebody under Fifth Sector’s influence.

The next paper made Kidou sick even more. It was about the Resistance, it contained many false accusations, including outrage against the Holy Emperor. It made Kidou furious that he even started to breath heavier when he saw his own name again. That _fucker_ even arranged that officially, he is no longer in Japan, but somewhere in Europe.

"How could you..." -He murmured with clenched teeth as he tried to hold his anger back. He felt...betrayed. He couldn’t stop thinking that his former best friend, who he fought together for years actually demolished democracy over the whole Youth Soccer Association. And he is currently erasing the Resistance too. In which Kidou had so much effort in.

Ishido Shuuji only resembled in appearance to Gouenji Shuuya. His soul and intentions were familiar, if not the same to the man once they all known as their enemy. Gouenji Shuuya had the experience with him too, connected to _someone_ who was so precious to him. But Kidou once fought on that man’s side, he knew both of them the best by that.

_Ishido Shuuji_ and _Kageyama Reiji._

"No. How could _you_?" -The blond snapped back, making Kidou’s thoughts getting interrupted...again.

"You are insane Gouenji!! Why are you doing this to me? I’m your best friend!" -Kidou yelled, turning to him with rage in his eyes.

"Oh Kidou." -He smirked.  
"You are _no one_ to me."

Kidou narrowed his crimson eyes. Hatred went over all of his being. Those words just simply hurt him. In the next moment he stood up, his head dizzy from the alcohol, feeling its influence already. Like he had to take 2 glasses of whisky to an empty stomach...

He grabbed Ishido’s arm to keep him and himself in place as well, while his other hand was ready to slap him.

Just when Kidou swung his hand, Ishido grabbed it before it would have reached his face. His eyes didn’t show anything, he was unpredictable again.

"Release me." -He murmured quietly.

But Kidou didn’t listen to him. He struggled to make his hand free from Ishido’s grip, his other hand tugging on his red jacket. His experssion was hurt, his jaw trembling by the force how he clenched his teeth under his lips.

The Holy Emperor had enough. He clenched his teeth as he suddenly pulled Kidou against himself, turning both of them. When the wall wasn’t so far he pushed the former coach away from himself, gasping out.

It was too sudden for Kidou. In the first moment he could only smell Ishido’s perfume’s scent as close as he never this before, but just a couple of seconds later he was showed against the wall with much strength.

Ishido didn’t give him a break, not for a second. With furious breathing he stepped in front of him to grab his arm. He forcefully turned him to the wall, his other hand holding his head against it.

Moments of silence came, neither of them speaking up. Kidou didn’t dare to, while Ishido tried to calm himself down.

Kidou felt it really uncomfortable. He tried to move his head away, but the Holy Emperor held it firmly, it was impossible to lift himself away from the cold wall now.

As the blond got relaxed just enough, he started to chuckle in a corrupted tone. Ishido was sure unpredictable, as always. No one seemed to know why he does his actions the way they are, in what purpose exactly. And just like in other cases, his true intention is only revealing itself now. Kidou got surpised. The Holy Emperor’s next moves were unexpected.

 

_Or so he thought..._

 


	2. Bursting Desire

"Wh..Ishid-"

"Hush Kidou." -The blond put his hand onto the former coaches mouth from behind.

Kidou watched the wall with widened eyes. He didn’t dare to breath or even move an inch. He was sure surprised and...terrified, to say at least. 

It all started when Ishido lifted his hand up, which began to caress his clothed torso with gentle movements. He pushed himself against the other, and with his hot breathing he blew on his ear. It was still influenced by the strong alcohol, in the next moment a strange sensation going through Kidou’s spine like a lightning bolt. It made his bothering thoughts going away, which were about how angry and sad he was, only focusing onto what was happening now. His voice cracked when he tried to stop Ishido, the words couldn’t come out properly. The blond shutted him up and here they are now. 

A sly smirk widened on Ishido’s lips when he saw Kidou’s reaction. Seeing him getting embarrassed was a real treasure for the Holy Emperor. Why wouldn’t he decide to move on if he didn’t resist then? One of his hands still held his mouth, but the other went all the way up to his tie, starting to undo it, but it wasn’t all. In the meanwhile he moved his head against Kidou’s neck, first kissing it gently, then getting the skin between his teeth to bite him playfully. 

Kidou’s breathing become faster by the sensation. He couldn’t do anything against it. Even by the sight it was obvious that Ishido was a master of this topic..

But how can he,  _ Kidou Yuuto  _ fall for a bastard like  _ Ishido Shuuji _ ?

While he was in his thoughts he noticed that nothing held his head against the wall by now. How couldn’t he realize that a bit earlier?  
In the next moment he yanked his head to the other side, making Ishido’s hand slip off his mouth.

"Gouenji, stop...!" -He mumbled slightly out of breath, but all the answer he got was that the other violently turned him around again, the two watching each other’s eyes now. 

"Why should I stop if you’re enjoying this Kidou-kuun?" -The blond leaned close to his face...

"Don’t you feel the sensation too?" -He finally untied his tie, taking it off. He put it around his own neck instead. 

Kidou was unable to say anything. But in his thoughts...he was panicking. And not because he would have disliked what Ishido did with him. The purpose was exactly the opposite. He  _ liked  _ it, yet it was still something he wanted to escape from. 

"Hm? No answer? Silence gives consent Kidouu..." -He sang as he bit his lips, pushing himself against Kidou again. The other didn’t react. Good. It gave more confidence to the blond, not like he wouldn’t have had enough yet. His index finger slowly went along Kidou’s jawline, fixing his hungry eyes on him. His charming, yet still gentle touch turned into a more dominating one over his jaw, before closing the distance between them. 

Kidou got a too big load of the sensation, in a too short period of time. First he didn’t even react, just when he could taste the blond’s mouth. The kiss was frenetic.   
With the alcohol’s influence and Ishido’s undeniable attraction this could happen somehow...Kidou got caught in the situation, his instincts taking the control over his never failing brain.   
He closed his eyes, easing a bit by the heavenly pleasure. He even let out a soft humm when he decided to let himself, slowly responding with a still unsure, trembling kiss.

Ishido absolutely loved how he reacted. He grinned into the kiss, after seconds he broke it, panting a bit.   
He didn’t say anything, not a word. His hands started to unbutton Kidou’s white shirt, but his eyes still gazed into the other’s ones as he bit his own lips. God, how much he got turned on by the brunette. He wanted nothing but bending him onto the sofa and have him. Make him, mark his white sensitive skin...Fuck him roughly, without mercy...get hi-

"I-Ishido..." -Kidou muttered out weakly. 

"Hm? What do you want...Yuuto?" -He purred quietly.

"Stop this. It’s wrong." -He got a bit more serious, trying to resist with that little self-consciousness which still remained in him. 

"Nah, I’m lazy to order back your messy clothes...and my own thoughts as well..." -He grinned again as the shirt got opened. He looked over his naked chest...he wanted to explore every single part of it, not leaving any spot behind without his touch. Ishido had no idea why Kidou made him feel this way, but he didn’t care to oppose his needs either. He was bored in average either way, it was wonderful to have something to excite him. His eyes travelled downwards even more, noticing Kidou’s bulge in his trousers.   
"Besides. I see that you show quite an interest too..." -He looked up with a proud smirk. 

"You’re a real bastard I hope you know that...!" -Kidou turned his head away in his embarrassment.

"Aww..." -Ishido whined as he forced his head back...  
"So desperate..." -He grinned. 

"F-fuck y-"

"I know you want it." -The blond turned serious as he stepped closer, getting Kidou tight against the wall with the help of his own body, pushing his thigh to Kidou’s growing erection, rubbing it to excite him more.   
"Hmm...see..?" -He purred into his ear in a seductive tone, kissing it as his left hand moved up to grab a fistful of the beautiful brunette locks.

Kidou’s voice went away, or more likely he restrained it. He looked into Ishido’s eyes with dilated pupils, before turning his head away with a shaky sigh. 

"Yuutoo..." -Ishido sighed into his ear.  
"The alcohol makes you sweaty all along...or is it me I wonder..?" -He murmured while his movements continued to abuse Kidou’s most sensitive area...

Kidou shut his eyes close with heavy breathing, trying to part them from each other. He grabbed Ishido’s arm to push him away, but it was useless. Kidou would have had enough strength to move him.  _ But somehow, a part of him didn’t want to toss the blond... _

"Hmm..no answer again?" -Ishido chuckled, ignoring what Kidou attempted to do..  
"Tell me Kidou...how much you want me.."

Kidou let out a muffled cry, trying to distract himself but how Ishido moved his thigh against his growing erection made him overcome with the unwanted pleasure.

"Answer me." -The blond got a bit more serious, he even forced Kidou’s head back again to look into his eyes. 

_ ‘I want you Ishido. My body is begging to feel yours against itself..please use me as you, desire. Lay me down and-‘  _

Kidou’s eyes widened by his own thoughts. They were speaking right against him. But he was always so racional...He can’t let that bastard achieve his goal. 

The former coaches hand was still on Ishido’s arm. He didn’t hesitate, not for a moment. 

Ishido found himself forcefully pushed away by the other. It took him as a surprise. He didn’t expect that Kidou would actually resist at the end, even when he wasn’t really sober in addition. 

"I don’t want you at all..." -Kidou said it after he swallowed. He felt his heart going against his brain, it didn’t remain unnoticed. 

"Why are you lying to yourself?" -Ishido tilted his head while he folded his arms. 

This question hit Kidou like a blow on his head. He was  _ right.  _ And Kidou  _ knew _ in his heart that he was right..

"Let me go home, Gouenji!" -He raised his voice, trying to reorder his thoughts and clothes, further on the buttons, unsuccessfully. He couldn’t get his eyes off Ishido now. Who knows what will be his next move.

"In a state like this?" -Ishido sighed with a bit of annoyance...he ignored this little accident that Kidou called him Gouenji for the second time now.

"Yes?" -Kidou asked back sarcastically.

"No way." -Ishido answered as he rolled his eyes.

"Why??" -Kidou frowled...

The blond looked at him with a seductive smirk before he stepped closer again.   
"Because someone other than me might see those beautiful eyes of yours." -He bit his own lower lip, but in spite of doing something with Kidou again, he passed by him with a chuckle.

"You can go to sleep. I going too. Good night Yuuto." -He winked back with the last sentence.

It was out of pure luck that he could say something flirty other than the truth. Ishido didn’t want to admit, but Kidou caught his interest more than anything could in these days. It was nowhere his intention to let him go home, especially not looking and being drunk like this. 

Kidou didn’t answer anything. He was glad that he got out of that situation. He knew it was the best decision, but damn was the desire overwhelming...  
He didn’t want to do something he would regret tomorrow. But maybe _this_ very decision will be the one to bother him.

Ishido opened the bedroom’s door but when he went in, he didn’t close it back.

"If the sofa is uncomfortable, you will find your place next to me Yuuto!" -He yelled out in a playful tone. 

Kidou murmured something to himself which wasn’t hearable to anybody other than him.  
He didn’t even try to open the main door, he knew it was locked with a code. The only thing remained was just to actually lay down and sleep to get sober in the morning again.   


He found the couch comfortable enough, not like would have any other choice except the floor itself. Soon he sat down, getting dizzy again by the sudden movement.  
We wanted to think about what to do tomorrow with this situation, but he couldn’t. Not even a minute passed by, he was already asleep. 

 

Ishido walked out of his room. He had a towel over his shoulder. Well, it was reasonable after all. He didn’t take a shower when he came up like he always does, due to his lovely guest. 

The Holy Emperor sighed, he still has to calm himself down somehow, and seeing Kidou over the couch didn’t help in it at all. Looks like he will have to take the coldest shower ever in his life.

Kidou’s cheek was still red. Ishido couldn’t stop himself, walking closer in the next minute. His eyes were sparkling, but with his calm expression, his chocolate brown eyes were giving a heart melting glow. A half smile cracked onto his lips when he raised his hand onto the abused part, regretting it a bit. Kidou sure got him out of his comfort zone, but Ishido never intended to hurt him physically by himself. When Kidou tried to initiate a fight, he had to defend himself somehow. And then those thoughts which bothered his head...came onto the surface. And he almost achieved what he wanted, but Kidou had a strong will as always...Ishido found it pleasing in him. 

Soon he sneered by the sight. His shirt was still open. But before the Holy Emperor would have done anything naughty, he sighed again and started to button back his shirt. He still respected him in a level that if he is asleep, then let him sleep. 

After he was done, he gave a kiss onto his other cheek. 

"Good night Yuuto."

With that he turned around and headed to the bathroom. 


	3. Gloomy Morning

Everything collapsed around him. Like if war would be upon the city, mainly attacking the area where he himself was. Every little echo, sound, voice made his head explode. They all sounded like a lightning bolt clashing against the ground right next to him. 

“Yuuto, are you awake?? Yuuuutoo..?” 

Ishido was sitting in the kitchen for an hour by now, surrounded with papers according to his work. Whatever people say, his only role isn’t just to sit on the throne, no. He has a lot of paperwork, planning, etc. He was getting bored of it already, but had no reason to leave them behind. Not until Kidou started to wake up, tossing a bit as he slowly opened his unfocused eyes. The Holy Emperor went to him, but Kidou didn’t even respond. He snapped his fingers next to both of his ears repeatedly, trying to get him out of the hangover. 

Kidou covered his face with his hands, which soon slipped onto his ears to prevent the bolts from making him deaf. 

Ishido let out an annoyed growl, leaving him behind to bring him a glass of fresh, cold water. 

In the meanwhile Kidou found peace again, most of the bothering sounds going away. He was exhausted, but the headache...it was unbearable. Once he snapped out of his sleep, he couldn’t go back. He opened his eyes, his head hurt even more by the sudden lights attacking his eyes. He really shouldn’t have drunk that much yesterday. Even though it wasn’t a big amount of liquid, he didn’t eat in the last 4 hours before it, leaving his stomach opened for the alcohol’s attack. And honestly, he was sure that Ishido chose one of the strongest whiskies he had on purpose.

The Holy Emperor grabbed his shoulders and got him up to a sitting position. He pushed the glass into his hand and then he stood up and left him again. He needed to pack the papers away, they contained many data connected to Fifth Sector, and Kidou being here, who is one of the main fellows in the Resistance, can’t, and mustn’t see them. 

Kidou shook his head a bit, looking down at the glass of water. How did this get into his hand? He looked around, sighing a bit as he found the unfamiliar room around himself. Of course...how could he forget what happened yesterday. He wasn’t that drunk after all...

“Ishido.” -He murmured in a serious tone, taking a sip from the water, standing up, even if he had some difficulties. 

Finally he woke up. Ishido was cheered up, he had no idea why. Kidou started to awake interest in him more than ever. Although, he always admitted the man’s abilities both in soccer and in sheer management. 

“You are a sleepy bear Yuuto. It took an eternity for you to wake up from your little hibernation sleep. It’s not winter, but summer, you know?” -Ishido grinned mockingly, going past him with the stack of papers. 

Kidou didn’t say anything. He was still in a strong hangover, and the Holy Emperor’s mocking insults didn’t help his mood at all. He was the _ ‘easily getting annoyed in the mornings’ _ type either way.

Ishido came back, seeing Kidou’s unamused eyes piercing through his whole being. He didn’t care about it at all.   
“Right, you need your coffee. I forgot.” -With that he went back into the kitchen again, preparing the drink as Kidou desired. 

Kidou’s eyes widened a bit. Did he really remember? But his reaction wasn’t something which anyone, especially Ishido would have expected.  
His expression turned a bit emotionless as he sat down in front of Ishido, getting the coffee out of his hands without saying anything. 

The Holy Emperor frowned, smiling with a bit of bitterness.  
“You’re welcome” -He finally said in a sarcastic tone.

Kidou took the first sip, his right eye twitching by that slight of anger he had. It tasted  _ perfect. _

“You can be so damn inappropriate. I remember how to do it for your taste and then-“

“EXACTLY!” -Kidou snapped out, interrupting Ishido this time.

Ishido’s mouth remained open, his eyes freezing a bit. Kidou’s behaviour pissed him off at this point.   
He was as faulty as all the other, and then  _ he _ is the one who is yelling at  _ him _ ?  
“I can’t understand your problem, Yuuto.” -He said calmly as he leaned back, crossing his legs.

“Oh, you can’t understand me?? You truly have some problems with your sooo smart brain then!”  
Kidou was more than angry. The fact that Ishido doesn’t even have an idea made him even more pissed, and sad in his heart.

“Why don’t you tell me then hmm?” -Ishido’s lips cracked into a sly smile.

“It’s better if you don’t understand me after all. I don’t want strangers to know anything about me.” -Kidou said dryly. He didn’t even want to drink the coffee which Ishido made for him anymore.

The brunette found this situation useless. He gave up this ‘we are best friends’ tale yesterday. From that point, he just accepted the cold and hard truth which life forced into his heart like if it would be knife. The knife, full of sorrow killed even the last bit of hope out of his heart.

“That’s what I call ‘small talk’..” -Ishido grinned as an immediate reaction. He wanted to make Kidou spicy again, it was more interesting to deal with when he was angry.

In spite of what the Holy Emperor desired, Kidou didn’t even answer. He was too confused about what to do, not like he cared much by now. 

The blond’s charming smile disappeared. With Kidou deciding to quit the game, he had nothing to begin with.

After 2 minutes of silence he picked his phone out of his pocket with a bored expression, starting to type.

Kidou looked up, letting out a ‘tch’ sound as he stood up, searching for his remained belongings before he gets the hell out of here. He looked over himself, making sure he has his keys, wallet, phone etc. He found it interesting that the watch wasn’t on his hand. Looks like he forgot to put it on at the beginning of the day before arriving here to Fifth Sector. When he had everything, except his broken glasses he went to the entrance.

 

Just when he wanted to ask Ishido to open the damn door, the blond was right in front of him, pushing a pair of sunglasses into his hands. They had tinted lenses, the whole thing being nothing else but black.

“Wh-”

“I told you already. I don’t want other people to see your eyes. They are all  _ mine _ .” -Ishido said with a smirk, raising his eyebrows amusingly.

“Nothing is  _ yours  _ from  _ me _ .” -Kidou clenched his teeth as he tossed back the glasses. He won’t accept any help from the blond, no way.

“Looks like you can’t see your place Kidou. Again.” -Ishido got serious, stepping into his personal comfort zone.   
“I order you to take these glasses, Kidou Yuuto, or face the consequences again, since you can’t learn from your damn mistakes.” -Ishido sounded threatening, his eyes being narrowed. 

Kidou didn’t even get frightened, not for a moment. He just leaned close to Ishido’s face, the distance between their lips was as much as last night. Almost nothing.   
He gazed into his brown eyes with the crimson ones, showing an irritated expression.

“And those consequences you are talking about will be the same as yesterday?” -He asked without an emotion.

“Well Yuuto that’s not why I meant, but if you really want to...” -He giggled, his voice being deep again.

“Ishido Shuuji.” -Kidou looked onto his lips. He tried to prevent his thoughts about Ishido in that intimate context, but it was hard, by the closeness which he himself created now. Soon he gave a mental slap to himself, closing his eyes for a moment.

“Fuck you and your fucking orders.” -With that he pushed himself away from him, getting a bit eased. He wanted to go before anything else happens.   
And now open the fucking door already.” -He hissed.

The blond just stood there, getting speechless for a moment. Kidou was in tense, even a blind man can see that. Maybe he shouldn’t mess with him anymore, but a man like Ishido Shuuji had no boundaries or simple empathy.

Soon he turned his head sideways, bursting out with a laugh. 

“That was cute...” -He said between the chuckles. 

“W-what did you...” -The brunette clenched is teeth and fists at the same time.

“Why? Isn’t it cute when you try to hide your emotions and look careless, then swearing like a barfly which is not what Kidou Yuuto ever does?” -He smiled continuously. 

Kidou didn’t react, not in a way which Ishido would be able to see at least. Deep in his heart he knew he was right. He got surprised over himself, while he was getting humiliated by the blond…

 

Breaking the awkward moments, Ishido’s phone buzzed. Instead of checking it, he went to the main door and opened it for Kidou with the numeric lock, carefully covering them while he typed the 6 numbers in. After that, he stepped aside.

“See ya next time, Kidou-kuun~” -He sang playfully, winking at the brunette.

“You are a damn bastard, Ishido...” -Kidou frowled, but soon he stepped out, shutting the door behind himself, making sure that the blond didn’t follow him with a last glance behind his back. 

 

He stepped into the lift. It was exactly 16 hours ago when the guard forced him in here. Now he was glad that he could leave alone. 

As he got out of the headquarters, he wanted to call a taxi. But..there was already one waiting for him. 

“W-when were you called, excuse me...” -Kidou mumbled to the driver.

“Seitei himself ordered me here to take you home.” -The other replied instantly, opening the door.   
“Kidou Yuuto, please have a seat then.”

Kidou couldn’t say anything all of a sudden. He slowly got into the taxi, the door closing.   
So when Ishido typed on his phone...he called a taxi for  _ him _ ? He  _ knew _ when Kidou will have enough? Because that sure looked like that. No matter how much Kidou would try, he can’t prevent the blond from seeing through him like if he would be a window.

 

But what should he do now? He arrives home, then what? He has no job, nothing on paper. He isn’t even here in Japan according to what that bastard arranged against him. Kidou still couldn’t believe it...but it’s not the right time to be depressed now. The Resistance needs him, as well as those young children around Japan who participate in the Holy Road. They all  _ need _ him, it’s not about Kidou, not at all. He has responsibilities, which he won’t abandon like the blond did. He won’t abandon anything. A new job, and then everything will be fine, because one thing is sure. He won’t accept financial help from anyone. He hated to borrow money.

He got his phone out and called Endou. He has to tell him as soon as possible what happened...

 

* * *

 

“Sir, what will happen now?” -An unknown voice echoed through Ishido’s suite.

“Kidou will come back in a couple of days if he is smart enough.” -The blond answered coldly.

“For that?” -The man pointed at the handwatch in the Holy Emperor’s hand.

“Not at all...” -Ishido grinned mysteriously, soon turning around, going to the panorama windows. 

“Soon you will find it out too, Toramaru.”


	4. Confusion

“How do you mean that?!”

“Exactly like I said. It’s...it’s over...”

“But we can’t let it remain like this.”

“Do you have an idea then, Kidou?”

“I...I actually have. But hey, open the door, I’m right here and your bell doesn’t work.”

“Oh! Yeah, I know. I should repair it.”

“Oh God no, don’t try it.”

“Why??”

“Because you are Endou.”

“Riight...oh you’re waiting!!” -Endou shouted, and then he hung up.

It took literally 4 seconds for him to run to the door and open it. In his rush he fell, breaking Natsumi’s favourite vase with his knee, but nevertheless he opened the door.

“KIDOU! I’m so HAPPY to see- YOUR EYES!!!” -He shouted with joy, his eyes widening in the ex-coaches ones.

“Are you alright, Endou?” -Kidou asked, tilting his head as he looked at his red knee. He ignored his excitement, because he didn’t know any good reaction. It’s natural that he reacts like that. Kidou always covered them this before.

“Yeah I am! Just a bit unlucky you see! But come in!!” -Endou snapped his fingers as he ran back.

“You’re still a child Endou. No surprise.” -Kidou smiled, going further in as well. Soon his smile broke down as he looked at Endou again.  
“But I didn’t come here for this now. Unfortunately, we haven’t got much time...” -The brunette sighed a bit sadly. He didn’t know if he should tell anything about how Ishido hurt his feeling, if Endou asks. He didn’t have any problems with telling him, he is still his best friend after all...not like Gouenji, who isn’t anymore. Only one thing made Kidou’s mind bothered in this topic. He was perfectly racional, which comes with caring after important matters only. And here, it wasn’t him or his feelings.

“Y-yeah...I know. Sit down, I bring you a cup of tea.”

“Thank you, Endou.” -Kidou accepted his offer, sitting down onto the comfortable sofa.

Endou’s house had such a nice atmosphere. The colours were in a perfect match, random stuff connected to soccer and family photos surrounding him from everywhere.  
It wasn’t just aesthetically pleasing, but peaceful as well. Exactly what Kidou needed now.

“Here you go.” -Endou said, breaking the silence. The tea was as warm as much it was needed to be.

“Thank you, again.” -Kidou smiled weakly.

“Only a little thing. But hey...What happened? Where are your glasses?” -Endou asked with much curiosity.

Kidou swallowed, getting a bit tense.  
“Ishido broke it when I angered him more than I should’ve.”

“What???”

“That’s what happened.”

“But..what made him this angry?”

“I told him he is Gouenji no matter what.”

Kidou’s last sentence left Endou speechless. His expression turned a bit sad as he looked down.

“He is our enemy. Kidou, how could he turn to be our enemy??”

“I don’t know.” -The brunette replied in an emotionless tone, his voice cracking at the beginning. He swallowed again, looking up to say something, but Endou interrupted.

“I want to understand it...I need to!”

“Listen Endou...I think we won’t ever understand it. We have to move on and do something for these children whose future depend on this. It’s not about us and if we start these questions, we will just throw ourselves into the past, judging the situation by those happenings...and get hurt more...” -Kidou finished it with a quiet sigh. He tried to block those feelings from the current situation. It would just influence their actions, which is not beneficial when you are personally connected to your enemy, when a lot is depending on their activities.

“You are right as always, Kidou. Let’s not talk about it the...” -Endou murmured quietly, standing up.

“Good. So, what happened exactly?”

“While you were at his suite, his men came in and closed the whole facility, saying that it will be under construction for a while. But of course, the real purpose is obvious. With this, the Resistance’s base is over too, not talking about what they said after it. They basically confirmed that they know about us, and if we continue it, the Holy Emperor won’t spare us again.” -Endou clenched his teeth.  
“Ishido got to know our plans, which forbids us from continuing, and later on success in them..I hope you really have something in your mind Kidou...I don’t, and smiling over this like I always do won’t help...I-It’s too serious...! -The ex-goalkeeper sounded too desperate...Like he has never been before. Endou Mamoru, the forever smiling ‘sakka baka’ got to the point that he himself couldn’t be strong anymore. What will be expected from the others then?

Sensing this, Kidou decided to say nothing. He knew that this was a sensitive topic for Endou, and he always tries to avoid them with time, only showing happiness to others for their own sakes. Only after 4 seconds, his prediction turned to be right.

“So...Why did he summon you up in his suite?” -Endou asked, ignoring his previous outburst.

Kidou froze a bit. There’s no way he will tell how the Emperor wanted to charm him. It’s not just that the topic made him anxious, but he didn’t want to tell it to anybody either way, even if he himself would be comfortable about telling it.

“Only what I told already.” -He finally stated.  
“He removed me from the country and from my position at Teikoku too. I saw the papers...” -The ex-coach took a sip from the tea, putting it down again.  
“I saw that he didn’t resign you from your coach position at Raimon. For a moment I was glad but...then I realized, that he might have other plans with you. His cleverness didn’t change, it remained the same if not better.” -Kidou stated, getting a bit lost in his thoughts.

“I thought about the same. But what should we do now?” -Endou sighed in his turn.

“Let’s call the others for a meeting, and then we might get somewhere.”  
“Okay, but where? I’m sure that Ishido’s people are watching every one of us in every moment.”

“Exactly...” -Kidou snapped his fingers, standing up with a powered aura.  
“But that won’t stop us...”

 

* * *

_1 week later.._

The brunette found himself on the same damned place.  
He didn’t think that he should come back here that soon but he couldn’t do anything against it.  
He walked through the main door, getting stopped by a guard. Kidou thanked God in his head for not sending the same bastard who tied him to the chair not so long ago.

“I’m Kidou Yuuto. I’m here to talk to the Holy Emperor.” -He stated calmly, in brief sentences on purpose.

“He has been waiting. Follow me, this way.”

He must have heard it wrong. There’s no way that Ishido was prepared even for this.

Kidou found himself in a situation where he was dancing like the blond desired. It pissed him off, no wonder.  
He wasn’t in a good mood either way, and nwo this flew upon him in addition.  
There’s wasn’t much time to think. It took only a minute for them to arrive into the main hall, Kidou already knew where it was, there was no need for the guard’s guide.

As the ex-coach looked up, he saw _him_ , sitting on that damn throne, his hand under his chin as always.

 

“Kidou Yuuto, well-well we meet again, what a surprise...” -Ishido smirked faintly, cockiness hearable in his voice.  
He was actually excited, further on even happy by seeing Kidou again. Something interesting is happening, finally.

Kidou looked up at him, with deadly serious eyes. He decided to talk only about what’s necessary, nothing more.

“You knew I will have to come back here, so I assume you know the purpose as well.

“Well, why would I lie now? It’s quite simple why you are here again.” -The blond stood up.  
“But I’m not willing to talk about it here.”

Kidou frowned. He knew what he meant, the suite again. But his request was something which required Ishido to be calm. It was only logical that he won’t go against his invitation.  
Without a second thought, he walked up the stairs, passing by Ishido who followed him.

Soon they reached the lift, both of them stepping in.

Kidou didn’t want to talk, Ishido didn’t know what about, that’s how they happened to travel all the way up ‘till the 25th floor in awkward silence.

The door opened, the brunette getting out at an instant. He couldn’t take Ishido’s gaze anymore, especially without his green glasses. He tried to forbid himself from those fantasies which included the blond but even like this, sometimes he just couldn’t take it anymore.  
Since that moment when Ishido pushed him against the wall. And started to tease him, he always had that thought, remembering how much pleasure he felt in those moments...and he couldn’t even stop it. The only thing why he disliked these urges was that the Holy Emperor was his enemy, not his friend anymore.

He wanted to know what happened him, to _Gouenji_.

“Will you come in?” -Ishido, just like always, interrupted his thoughts.

Kidou didn’t even notice that his suite was before him. He just had to walk in, soon passing through the door which got closed by the blond after him.

“So Kidou. What brought you here?” -He asked, although he knew the answer.

Kidou went behind the sofa, gazing the floor as he put his elbows onto the header to support himself.

“You...” -Suddenly he looked up.  
“I was trying to get a job after you resigned me...” -He clenched his teeth.  
“But I got rejected from everywhere. It’s your doing, isn’t it, Ishido?” -He asked furiously.

The blond sighed with a very faint, admitting smile, his eyes leaving the floor.  
“Yes, it’s my doing.” -He answered in a plain tone.

“Do you want me to be homeless very soon or what?! Is th-”

“I want _you_ to work with _me_.” -The blond cut in his speech, which brought silence again. No wonder, it must’ve shocked Kidou.

“What?”

“Join Fifth Sector, that’s what I want.” -Ishido turned a bit serious.

Kidou couldn’t catch up with how fast these information were coming. What the hell was going in his mind already?

“You are unbelievable...there’s no chance I will join you.” -Kidou narrowed his eyes.

“You have no other choice.” -Ishido put his hands into his pockets, slowly walking towards his guest.

“The Resistance is over. I’ve demolished your rebellion, and you have no job. That’s the only way.” -He tilted his head at Kidou’s cold expression.

“You were so gloomy when you came here already. Did something wrong happen? Or is it just that you couldn’t even rebuild your Revolution?” -He chuckled.

Kidou had enough. All this annoying behaviour from Ishido snapping out only now. With his cocky chunckle, this was the last drop.

His breathing got heavier as his anger rose. The Emperor crossed the lines for real now. He couldn’t control his temper. He caught himself raising his fisted hand up, ready to punch that bastard in front of him.

Ishido’s reflexes were still as quick as years before. Especially when he had to deal with Kidou, since he was like an opened book for the Holy Emperor to read. By that, it wasn’t surprising how he caught his wrist with his left hand, Kidou noticing that his lost handwatch was on his wrist. He had no time to even mention it, since the blond immediately pulled him close, holding his arm tightly.

“You didn’t think this seriously.” -Ishido said, hissing between his teeth. He took a deeper breath, leaning closer. His deadly gazing eyes left Kidou’s ones as he leaned to his ear.  
“What do you think I do this all for?” -He whispered in a restrained tone.  
“You think I’m stupid, or even better...an asshole. But I have reasons you appear to know shit about. It’s a shame.” -He said, suddenly releasing Kidou’s hand, but he stayed close.

The brunette froze for a minute. Ishido’s perfume made him remember to those moments again, and he was even close, pulling on his arm...he started to feel this strange feeling in his gut again, swallowing. What the Holy Emperor whispered, was unimportant for his brain for seconds, only after his heart started to beat incredibly fast, his words reached his mind. His brain was too confused to answer right away, which Ishido noticed too.

In spite of the fact that the blond released his arm, he didn’t step back, no. His didn’t even think about being angry, only about how close Ishido was, what could happen now.

“N-no, you’re not stupid. I just...don’t understand you.” -Kidou mumbled, his heart racing.

“And do you want to?” -Ishido leaned back, tilting his head as he looked into his eyes.

Gosh his eyes...the chocolate pair looked right into his crimsons, making Kidou even more mesmerized. Ishido started to make him insane, making him react out of his own behaviour. Kidou Yuuto wouldn’t do anything irrational...but his next words denied all this, his lips trembling slightly.

“Yes, I do...”


	5. Instincts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! I'm just here to tell you that this chapter contain HEAVY R18/yaoi/smut content. Don't read if you are uncomfortable with a topic such as this.  
> And for the people who are going to read it: Just go and search for a church and clean your browser history after this okay? XDD

Oh he couldn’t be more cheerful than he is now. The excitement running through his veins made him stop for a moment. Being Ishido wasn’t easy. He couldn’t ruin this perfect opportunity now, even if he wanted nothing else but Kidou right in this minute.  
Committing something like this however, would make Kidou oppose for sure, just like a week ago. He, Ishido Shuuji won’t make the same mistake  _ again _ .

“But I wonder if I can trust you.” -The blond purred in a quiet tone, frowning, thinking about the answer since the question was mainly addressed to himself.

Kidou noticed that Ishdio wasn’t in need of a reply. Not like he would be able to answer either way. The pressure he felt on himself by the Holy Emperor’s presence made his brain stop. He started to feel more and more tension between themselves, and Ishido’s quiet sigh, being lost in his thoughts didn’t help Kidou out of his own irrational thoughts at all. He could only swallow, being completely lost in Ishido and the situation itself.

Soon the blond raised his eyes onto Kidou, which made the other man’s heart skip a beat.

“Do you trust me?” -He finally asked, stepping closer.

In spite of what his brain told him, Kidou didn’t move, letting Ishido closer.  
There was no correct answer. He decided to get out of the hook by asking back.    


“I assume y-you don’t trust me, then why should I?” -He asked with a shaky voice, his lips trembling as they looked into each other’s eyes. Even if he looked calm and even tempered, his voice immediately gave his facade away.

Ishido didn’t mind that Kidou somewhat ‘mocked’ back. The brunette needs to feel that he is not a prey if the blond want to success his plan. That plan, which involved convincing Kidou to work at Fifth Sector only at first, but then he got an even more important goal. He wanted  _ him. _ Only  _ him. _ By the end of Ishido’s own play, he himself fell into the desire which couldn’t have been more obvious for naked eye.  
Covering his thoughts about the outsmarting tactics, he smirked like he always does.

“If you trust me I trust you.” -He stated without a single remark, being completely confident and calm. Well, he was calm until the point when his eyes started to travel down on Kidou at least. First his neck, then his collarbones, being well-hidden by the vest and the shirt under it, his chest, then waist...Ishido’s heartbeat rose a bit, but he would never admit it to anybody. But fuck, how much he wanted to get him into his hands, rip that decent clothing down, to finally touch his bare chest. To mark every little spot on his sensitive skin...

“It sounds like a game..” -Kidou murmured, his cheeks flushing as he noticed what Ishido was looking at. His breathing wanted to get heavier, but he restrained himself with much effort.

“It is...like...a game about trust.” -Ishido whispered, looking up at Kidou again. The moment he saw his expression...His pupils were dilated, full of desire, even if the ex-coach obviously tried to resist but his body couldn’t deny the attraction anymore.

As much as the brunette was on his own edge about giving in, Ishido felt the same. He slowly moved his hand up by instinct, grabbing Kidou’s jaw gently. The brunette’s eyes widened a  bit, but he didn’t pull away. The sheer desire took the control over his body and brain, leaving him totally frozen and out of breath already. Just what the hell was going on? Why did he feel all of this? That’s not why he is here now. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate, but he immediately opened them again to watch Ishdio’s next steps.

Seeing this reaction, Ishido let out a faint  _ smile _ , slowly leaning forward. His other went into Kidou’s soft locks at his neck, in the next moment the space between their lips disappeared...

Kidou let out a quiet, shaky sigh as he immediately accepted Ishido’s needy tongue into his mouth. From this point, there was no going back.  _ Kidou Yuuto fell for Ishido Shuuji.  
_ The brunette didn’t deny it anymore. His body pushed against the blond’s, asking for more. 

Even if Kidou’s behaviour could surprise even the Holy Emperor, he gladly accepted his request. His gentle movements became rough and demanding, his hands immediately finding the vest he wished off Kidou moments ago. 

Ishido didn’t stop, not for a minute. As soon as the vest fell onto the floor he broke the kiss, only to find his neck, biting down. Hid fingers eagerly worked on his shirt’s buttons. He pushed back Kidou against the wall, hearing how his back hit the surface with a thud.

All this was too fast for the brunette. He closed his eyes and moaned out right next to Ishdio’s ear, his fingers lifting up Ishido’s shirt at his back at an instant. In spite of the last minutes, they both moved passionately, only out of instinct. Like if their inner beast would have escaped from their cages, finally doing what they wanted to do since they saw each other after those 10 years.

The blond sighed as he heart Kidou letting out that sweet moan. He wanted nothing else but only him now. He felt the unbearable urge to lay kisses over the unique, untouched parts of Kidou’s perfect body. He was given with the opportunity, not hesitating even for a moment. As soon as the shirt got all the way opened, he leaned down to kiss his collarbone gently, before moving onto his nipples, starting to suck one and rub the other passionately, his other hand pinning Kidou’s hips to the wall.

The brunette’s breathing stopped for a moment as the pleasure hit him. His fingers freezing, legs weakening. He was lucky to have Ishido holding his hips, otherwise he might would have gotten out of balance.

“A-ah...Ishid-” -He moaned desperately, throwing his head back, his fingers finding the blond and blue locks as he closed his eyes, barely standing.

The blond swallowed. He started to lose his patience, standing up, only to capture Kidou’s sweet red lips for a rough kiss.

The brunette was out of breath by the pleasure and excitement already. He broke the kiss, but Ishido, loyal to his name, showed no mercy. Not giving a break, he bucked his hips hard against Kidou’s, which made their bodies squeeze against each other, leaving no space between them. He bit his neck again, his right hand travelling over Kidou’s arse and then thigh, his hand begging for him to lift it up.

Kidou was already against the wall, but Ishdio’s sudden movement made him get tighter against it, crying out.

“I never thought you will be this loud Yuuto..” -Ishido smirked, slightly out of breath when he bit the hollow of his neck.

“S-shut up..” -Kidou whispered with a sigh, grabbing Ishido’s shirt.  
“J-just..” -He lifted his leg up, playing his Game of Trust by jumping up, hoping that Ishido will hold him as he folds his legs around his waist..  
“Shut up..” -He whispered, leaning close to the Holy Emperor’s tanned skin on his neck to suck on it.

“F-full of surprises..” -Ishdio mumbled, smirking as Kidou jumped into his lap. The moment he bit his neck, the world went blank for him. All he could feel was the scent of sex and intimacy shared between them. 

His breathing got out of rhythm as he bit his own lip, fingers going up under Kidou’s shirt, over his spine. The nails getting pushed into the flesh made Kidou arch his back and fall more against Ishido, who became unstoppable. He held Kidou in his arms as they parted from the wall, going into the bedroom’s direction...

* * *

“Ishido..” -Kidou sighed in a quiet tone as he pulled the Holy Emperor with himself over the bed.

“W-what are you doing with me..” -He whispered, looking into those chocolate brown eyes.

“Isn’t it obvious?” -The blond caressed Kidou’s lower lip with his thumb as he held his chin.  
“I’m making you  _ mine _ .” -He smirked, in the next moment kissing Kidou roughly, pushing him down into the bed more. He lost his patience completely. He needed to do something with him. Tease him, fuck him, make him beg for more, for mercy, mark him for an eternity..anything. 

His red jacket and gray scarf was already down, but now he just didn’t care about the shirt. He ripped it off while he was still roughly kissing Kidou, who was at his limits. Especially when all he could sense was Ishido’s eager hands tracing over his hard, almost painful erection. His eyes widened, breaking the kiss with a moan, a trail of saliva still connecting their lips.

“Yuuto..I’m going to fuck you so hard to make sure you will never forget what the Holy Emperor can give..” -He whispered into his ear in a low voice tone, earning a soft cry from the other. Not giving any sort of break, he decided to move on.

“Ishid-plea..ah..!” -Kidou closed his eyes and cried out when the blond’s hand opened the fly of his trousers, entering into his underwear...

“That’s it Yuuto...cry for me..” -He smirked, starting to suck on his collarbone, while he moved his skillful hand, palming his member teasingly.

Kidou was literally overheated. His heart beating fast, his breathing being uneven by the desire of making passionate, primal sex. His forehead was sparkling by the sweat as he tried to catch his breath, which seemed like an impossible mission, when Ishido Shuuji is the partner.

The blond leaned down more, their torsos almost touching. He started to move his hand rougher, watching Kidou’s expression from close with a sly smirk. The brunette barely opened his eyes, but seeing Ishido watching him with cool blood, only breathing in his pleasure, made him even more sexier. A demanding man, who gets what he wants. A teasing bastard, who is greedy by the sight the brunette gives him, and wants nothing more just to fuck him. This made the other whimper, pushing his head into the pillows as he pushed himself more against Ishido’s working hand.

The Holy Emperor let out a low chuckle at the reaction, finally starting to jerk off Kidou’s trousers, soon leaving him totally stripped off while Ishido himself still had half of his clothes on. Just like in Kidou’s case, his trousers couldn’t cover his excitement as well..he was getting painfully hard.

“What a beautiful sight...” -The blond murmured, biting his lower lip as he bent down again, capturing Kidou’s lips with his. The brunette didn’t resist, their tongues’ dance started, fighting for dominance. Ishido pulled his knee up and placed it between Kidou’s thighs, leaning forward more. Sweat started to appear on his forehead, soon breaking the kiss with a sigh to lean back. After another smirk, he turned his head away, dragging his hand as well to open the bedside table. 

It wasn’t simple to get Kidou into his bed, but he still prepared everything.

The brunette panted heavily as he moved his hips a bit around, he just couldn’t stay still. He wanted to pull Ishido back to make him continue his work on him, but that last bit of his pride clinged him back. He needed to focus on something else..his hands gripped the sheets hard, his eyes being closed as he sighed and sighed again...Ishido’s name..

The world around them completely faded. Kidou’s lips were dry when he finally licked them. The lust which seemed to take up an important place in his mind didn’t bother him now. Even if that lust wasn’t just lust..it was desire, want, attraction..the definition of never parting from his drug. That drug, which was in front of him.. _ Ishido Shuuji... _

Suddenly the brunette yelped up which ended with a cry out of pleasure. He was so deep in his thoughts, he didn’t notice that the blond actually started to prepare him. A cold touch was all he sensed, but in the next moment he felt how Ishido’s first finger slipped into him with the help of the lube. His body took it all so eagerly, that the faint pain didn’t even reach his mind. Only the pleasure.

“Good boy...” -Ishido whispered into his ear with a grin, marking the sensitive skin behind it. Soon he moved onto his neck, biting and sucking it rougher to leave hickies behind it, speeding up his with his hand.

“A-ahh...” -Kidou’s voice broke down from the pleasure. Hearing Ishido’s dirty talk as he is all over him, sucking his neck, preparing him at the same time, made his body ignite. He rocked his hips back against his finger, finally getting out of the hook of unbearable pleasure. His body adjusting to the sensation, he got to give some pleasure to the blond too. He grabbed his wet hair, dragging his hand down onto his neck as he leaned up to bite him.

The blond was a bit surprised by how Kidou started to work with him, but he didn’t mind, no...exactly the opposite.

The brunette’s hand slipped onto his back, his lips continuing to mark Ishido’s neck. He moaned quietly when the blond pushed his finger deeper inside him, pushing his nails down a bit onto his sweaty muscles at the back..

The Holy Emperor sighed hungrily, going downwards with his teeth...As he put the second finger in, he started to suck on Kidou’s nipple again, gently playing with it with his teeth to ease the pain which Kidou will feel now.

It happened exactly how Ishido predicted. The brunette cried out with a half moan half shout as the pain and the pleasure hit him at the same time...even if the blond used more than enough lube on him, it was still uncomfortable at first, yet he was dying for everything the Emperor gave him, whether pain, or pleasure..

“That’s my Yuuto..taking me in without compliments...I’m proud of you...” -Ishido murmured in a low husky voice tone, nuzzling close up to his forehead to give a gentle kiss onto it.

Kidou clenched his teeth as the blond the fastened his hand. He could feel without doubt that the Holy Emperor is becoming more and more impatient. This soon proved to be right, as Ishido pushed the third finger in much sooner than he expected.

“Tch..I-Ishido..!” -Kidou clenched his teeth, pushing his nails into the blond’s flesh harder as the pain rose.

The blond opened his eyes, looking down at him. He was just too  _ beautiful _ . Sweat sparkling on his precious skin, his hair messy and his sensitive white skin painted purple with love bites. Seeing this sight on his bed was appealing. 

“Ah!! Ish-plese!” -The brunette cried out in pain, his other hand grabbing the Holy Emperor’s arm, eyes watering.

The blond’s eyes widened a bit as he snapped out of his thoughts. His painful expression made his pace change, moving his fingers slowly but deeply in and out.

“I know you can take it Yuuto..” -He stated with a bit uneven breathing, leaning down to his torso to mark him there too. He wanted to prepare him properly. No matter who he was or what was expected from him, he didn’t want to hurt Kidou by not being cautious enough. Was that  _ caring _ ?

Kidou eased a bit, and with time, the feeling of uncomfort and pain got replaced by pure pleasure. He pushed his hips back with a moan, throwing his head back.

Ishido marked him everywhere. His neck, his collarbones, his torso...he wanted to make Kidou his.  _ Only his _ .

“D-do it...” -Kidou panted, looking into Ishido’s eyes with his watered ones.

“Beg for it..” -The Holy Emperor whispered with a grin...

“Pl-please...please Ishido...” -Kidou swallowed his pride, fully giving in.

“What do you want Yuuto?”

“J-Just...please..”

“Tell me what do you want.” -Ishido said it with a plain tone, grabbing his chin.

“I wan-want you to f-fuck me...” -Kidou panted with a sigh at the end.

Ishido didn’t say anything. He waited for this moment for so long, and as he heard it from Kidou’s mouth, his mind got insane by the thought of sex. He removed his fingers and leaned back up onto his knees over Kidou, eyeing him the whole time as he got a condom into his hand. He raised it to his swollen lips, ripping the package with his teeth as he kept the eye contact with his partner. After he got the moan as the reaction he wanted, he smirked and slowly started to undo his belt, following with the fly.

Kidou didn’t know where to look.. He wanted to hold the eye contact which Ishido forced onto him but at same time, he couldn’t resist to look down and follow his hands’ motions.

Ishido didn’t say anything, he just continued to smirk as he slowly pulled his black underwear down, preparing himself by applying the condom and the fair amount of lube.   
He slowly leaned down, grabbing Kidou’s chin to force the eye contact again. Crimson met chocolate, before the blond kissed him roughly. He started to bite his lips and kiss him rougher than before, suddenly pushing in with one smooth motion.

Kidou immediately broke the kiss..he had to by the pleasure he got. The sheer thought of Ishdio finally inside of him made him moan out deeply and shakily, pushing his hips back, trying to get more..

The blond growled, leaning back. He pinned Kidou’s hips to the bed with his hands as he still looked into his eyes. The dark aura emerged him.

“Don’t move them Yuuto. That’s an order.” -He said with narrowed eyes.  
“Let’s see if you can obey your Emperor~” -He added with a smirk, and after Kidou’s nod, he started to move again, this time rougher.

“A-aahh..~” -Kidou moaned out as the blond pushed in fully, not showing mercy. He had a hard effort in keeping his hips steady, especially when Ishido started to get rougher with him.

Seeing that Kidou had no pain in his eyes, Ishido leaned down and his bit neck roughly, continuing to slam into him without any pause.

Every time when Ishido pushed in, Kidou cried out. His breathing was becoming uneven as the pleasure rose to be more intense and pulsing, his heart racing. He put his hand onto Ishido’s sweaty back again, pushing his nails down in his need to do something other than moving his hips. He wanted to obey him..to  _ impress _ him.

The blond let out a quiet moan by the sensation, but even like that, he removed Kidou’s one hand and pinned both of them above his head. It was necessary to show who was the dominant one.

The brunette was caught of guard by Ishido’s rough play, but he didn’t insist. Raw sex was one of his fantasies, and with Ishido, it became reality. How his back arched by his hands stretching out, how Ishido fucked him senseless and rough...

The blond’s forehead was sparking by the sweat as he grabbed his hips again, only to pull him close and slam inside him more. He sat back onto his heels, only to pull Kidou’s hips up and lay them onto his thighs, slamming in again with a moan.

“A-ahh~! Ishido..!” -The brunette shouted out by the pleasure as the blond hit his G-spot...

The Holy Emperor, especially hearing Kidou moaning his name, was close. His breathing became heavier as their bodies met, his nails digging into Kidou’s flesh at his hips as he slammed in again, starting to fuck him slowly but rough with eager moans and sighs in-between.

Kidou was so close as well. He felt Ishido getting rougher again, feeling his sweet spot constantly getting strikes.

Ishido bent down and kissed him roughly, biting down onto Kidou’s lips hard as he did it again.

It caught him off guard. It definitely did. Time seemed to slow down around Kidou as the pleasure rose. Like a lightning bolt, it went along his spine, making him arch is back as he came with a shaky moan, eyes closing.

Ishido felt him tightening around him. He wanted to hold on and continue his demanding play, but he couldn’t. Kidou was the first sex partner who could get him out of his own mind. The blond couldn’t control himself, neither holding back. For the last time he pushed into Kidou as he came with a louder, but still moderate moan, throwing his head back, blue and blonde locks following the motion. After he got down from the edge, he felt his body tired out, falling forward but he still held himself up with his hands next to Kidou’s rib cage.

Kidou tried to catch his breath as he whined, looking up with barely opened, teary eyes.

The Holy Emperor made eye contact, then he slowly leaned down to capture Kidou’s lips for a sluggish, gentle kiss..

Kidou kissed back, their tongues meeting again. He felt Ishido still pulsing, but not for long. The blond pulled out with a sigh, finally getting off his trousers and underwear fully, laying beside the brunette. He felt exhausted, so as Kidou. It didn’t take much for the ex-coach to turn to Ishido and close his eyes, and as his breathing got steady again, he immediately fell asleep. No idea why, but somehow he felt safe with him now. His usual thoughts didn’t bother him, not even about general things, or Ishido.

The blond looked down at him, getting deep in his own thoughts which no one would be able to figure out.    
He pulled the blanket over themselves, putting an arm around Kidou as he closed his eyes as well, slowly slumbering into sleep too.


	6. Falling Curtain

The room was filled with orange hues. How the Sun lightened up everything made the morning calm, peaceful, but most importantly, beautiful. The only thing which the brunette missed, was his last night partner on his side. That’s right, Ishido wasn’t there, even though the clock barely hit 6:30 am, Sun barely showing up on the horizon. Kidou got up with a growl, not being in a good mood. Deep down he was hoping to wake up next to him, but looks like the blond didn’t care too much. While he put on his belongings, which only his underwear and white shirt were, the others couldn’t be found, he cursed himself for believing such a lie. His sadness, which he wouldn’t admit the cause of the anyone, made him careless. His hair was messier than ever, shirt buttoned incorrectly, black underwear almost not even showing out from under it. Like that, he opened the door, a sudden wave of a particular scent hitting his nostrils.

 

Music on a low volume, coffee on the desk as the light surrounded everything with that peaceful shine through the panorama windows, the city beneath them just starting to wake up. He himself was preparing food when he heard the door opening.  
Ishido’s relaxed eyes met with Kidou’s slightly surprised ones, but soon the blond broke the eye contact by turning his head away to continue preparing the meal. His lips were in a soft curve.  
The Holy Emperor was _smiling._

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.” -He said mockingly, flipping the pancake in the pan.

Kidou didn’t react onto his mocking behaviour, slowly going to the desk.

“I guess good morning for me too.” -Ishido rolled his eyes, soon finishing the last piece of deliciousness. He sat down in front of Kidou with them, packed on each other decently on a plate between the two adults.

“You didn’t leave…” -The brunette stated as he took his seat too, gazing at the still warm coffee under his nose on the table.

“What a deduction from Kidou Yuuto, wow!” -The blond clapped with his hands with a cocky smile, Kidou sending him an angry look.

After a bit of awkward silence, the brunette spoke up.  
“You made me coffee and remembered that I like pancakes with strawberry jam…”

“Yeah I did. Is that so surprising?” -Ishido tilted his head to the side.

“From _you_ , yes.” -He folded his arms, looking into the chocolate pair. “Also, it was 8 years ago when we ate it.”

“Yeah.”

“So why…?”

“What why?”

“You know it perfectly.”

Ishido chuckled.  
“As smart as always, Kidou-kun…”

“Soo..?” -The brunette repeated.

“I like your dressing.” -Ishido interrupted with a smirk, starting to serve breakfast.

Kidou blushed and got a bit pissed off at the same time. He decided to strike back with the  same behaviour, not letting Ishido to change the topic.  
“Your stubbornness won’t work on me anymore, so don’t play with the topics.

The Holy Emperor raised an eyebrow smugly.  
“How demanding. No wonder, you did the same last night when you wanted to have me at all costs. Naaaasty~”

Kidou became red even more. He just continued to gaze into those brown eyes with a slightly disturbed, but still serious gaze, muttering out ‘stop it’ without a sound.

Ishido sighed, giving in. He gazed down a bit as he started to eat. His expression immediately changed from charming to a bit...sad one? The blond was still aware of not showing it, however, he forgot that Kidou has known him for years, so he could easily notice his true emotions.  
“Let’s eat.”

The brunette tilted his head a bit with a slow nod. He somehow saw in Ishido’s eyes, that his mood changing wasn’t the part of his ‘game’. Whatever was on his mind, Kidou started to eat for now.

 

While Ishido didn’t look up during the whole breakfast, Kidou sometimes lifted his head up to check on him. After he was done, he stood up, going to the sink. Soon he started to wash his own dish and mug, finally deciding to speak up.

“I trust you.” -He said with a gentle smile.

The Holy Emperor slowly looked up, turning backwards to look at him with a questioning gaze.

“Yes, I am speaking about our Game of Trust.”

 

Ishido found himself speechless. For once, he didn’t know how to cover himself and handle the situation. With Kidou showing his back, Ishido smirked in spite of his previous thoughts, corruptness coming onto the surface. He stood up and went behind Kidou. He could already smell his mesmerizing scent.

The fact that his eyes weren’t covered, how his whole hair rested on his shoulders made the blond bite his lower lip just before he folded his arms around his body, pushing against him as he leaned close to his ear, placing his chin into the hollow of his neck.

The brunette got surprised for a moment, after a couple of seconds he parted, only to turn around. He saw Ishido’s eager, corrupted expression. It didn’t take much time for Kidou Yuuto’s mind to realize, that it was a self-protecting mechanism, invented by the blond himself to hide his wounds. Those wounds, which apparently he didn’t know anything about.

Just when he wanted to speak up, Ishido caught him off guard. He pushed him against the counter with his own hips, leaning forward to capture the brunette’s lips for a rough, demanding kiss.

Kidou hummed a bit loudly, before starting to kiss back. The sensation was still new to him, but he wanted nothing else just to taste him again and again, until the end of the world. The kiss was rough, sudden, but still _frenetic_.

As Kidou started to heat up, he had the urge to part, Ishido noticing it. He slowly pulled away, kissing his lips before chuckling, still close to the other’s face.

“You taste sweetly. Is it you or the pancake?” -He smirked, slowly kissing his neck.

Kidou needed to catch his breath. These new feelings towards him started to make his racional mind crazy. With a sigh he moved his head up a bit, his own hand going into the blue locks, as he watched the ceiling. These delicate, gentle, peaceful mornings were the ones which the brunette was dying for. Ishido humming, being so close, after a perfect breakfast...Kidou didn’t even notice his thoughts, how was addicted already, how much the blond influenced his mood..

  
_How Kidou Yuuto fell for Ishido Shuuji._

 

The blond slowly lifted away with a half smirk, going back to his seat. He was curious about something, and on the other hand, he hasn’t finished his meal yet.

In spite of Ishido’s expectation, Kidou sat back to his original seat, not next to him. This made the other growl quietly, but when he looked up, seeing how embarrassed the ex-coach looked, he got his playful personality back. It seemed like he wanted to say something.

“So about...this..”

“What?”

“About us…”

Ishido raised an eyebrow, smirking. After a moment, replied.  
“We are working partners, and above that, it’s you who will decide it in your mind.”

“I never said I will work for Fifth Sector.”

“But you will.”

“And from where did you get this nonsense?”

Ishido looked into his eyes.  
“Do you really want me to say it?”

Kidou swallowed, avoiding the eye contact. After a couple of seconds, he sighed rubbing his eyes.  
“Rather not.”

“So..?”

“I’ll work with you.”

“Now that’s great news!” -Ishido grinned, even if it wasn’t new to him. Even so, he is willing to work with him after all. This made the blond happy even subconsciously. He thought that his excitement was purely out of the thought that he made Kidou do what his play was, but it was more than that, he just didn’t want to admit. The Holy Emperor’s past still casted his actions, and not so surprisingly, Kidou was a part of his reasons too...How can we expect a man full of disappointment act so cheery and happy when he still couldn’t close that chapter in his life?  
In his thoughts he didn’t even notice how Kidou borrowed his plate, after he has seen that the blond finished his breakfast.

“So what are we in your mind huh?”

“Why do you have to do this with me Ishido?” -Kidou whined, folding his arms as he leaned against the counter like moments ago.

“Because I’m enjoying your reactions.” -He turned backwards with a smirk, still on his seat.

The brunette tilted his head a bit, watching the floor a bit uncomfortably…

“So?” -The blond insisted.

“I don’t want to answer this one…”

“Hm..” -Ishido suddenly stood up, going to Kidou to kiss him without a thought.

The brunette’s eyes widened, but soon they got closed as he kissed back, pushing himself against the Holy Emperor more eagerly than he would usually do.

Soon Ishido parted with a quiet growl.  
“That was enough for me as an ans-”

His sentence couldn’t be finished. Not with Kidou, who couldn’t wait, not a single moment, getting back to kiss him slowly, but it was still rough. He pulled the blond against himself with a sudden movement.

“Good, because…” -The brunette leaned close and to kiss his neck…  
“I could do this all day along..”

“Hmm..you should show me..”

“Anytime, for the Holy Emperor..” -He whispered into his ear, slowly going down with the kisses, reaching his collarbones.

Even if Ishido got surprised over his behaviour, he was dying to get more of Kidou. With a sly smirk, he slowly raised his hand in Kidou’s hair, sighing out.

The brunette’s desire awakened. He just couldn’t remain calm with such actions including the blond in front of him. The person who controls soccer in Japan. Who can do anything. The idea charmed him without a doubt, in which he seemed to take no steps to prevent himself anymore. His hands instinctively moved up on Ishido’s rib cage, tightly slimming against him as he sighed out quietly.

Ishido blushed, and was incredibly grateful that Kidou didn’t see it. He had no time to move, in the next moment, the brunette walked forward, the two hitting the opposite wall with a thud. Kidou had more time to observe the blond’s face with the merely visible distance between them.

The blond didn’t say anything. His breathing was a bit heavy, but even he felt how delicate this moment was for them.

What Kidou has seen in his eyes...was something he didn’t expect. He slowly raised his hand onto his cheek as he tilted his own head a bit. Ishido’s expression was soft, innocent. Something which wasn’t normal for him to show. But the on the other hand he has seen something else in those chocolate pairs...the blond was _frightened_. The curtain of facade fell. Kidou stroked his cheek gently, holding the eye contact. Time seemed like to stop around them and the ex-coach felt the heavy responsibility on his shoulder for the first time.

Ishido didn’t know what to say. He got lost in Kidou’s red eyes, like if he would have hypnotized him.

Kidou pushed his hips closer, his other hand holding Ishido’s waist.

“You don’t have to hide yourself in front of me...trust me _Gouenji_ , please.”

“K-kidou..-”

Hearing that, the brunette slowly leaned forward to give him a slow, reassuring kiss, which Ishido accepted.

After a while they parted, the blond looking up at Kidou with confused, innocent eyes.

“I-I don’t know what I’m doing..I-” -Ishido looked away…  
“My mind is a mess..”

The brunette swallowed, soon pulling Ishido in a tight hug, burying his head into the blond and blue locks.

The blond got surprised. He felt comfortable in Kidou’s arms, but it still caught him off guard. He stood there a bit frozen, until the other broke the hug to look at him.

“Tell me what happened with you, please.”

The Holy Emperor just looked at him the same way he did in last minutes, not answering.

“I want to help..”

“You can’t..”

“Let me try…” -Kidou smiled hopefully.

“N-no..” -Ishido looked up with troubled eyebrows.  
“No.” -He repeated with greater confidence, breaking the contact with the brunette.

Kidou looked down, smiling weakly as he clenched his fists a bit. He felt...rejected. He thought Ishido would trust him enough. Here he was, inventing a game adjusted to his own playground, yet he himself can’t keep up with the pace of it. Ishido Shuuji was indeed _complicated_.

The ex-coach wanted to try. Try to convince him. He put his hands on Ishido’s shoulders.

“Listen..I-“

 

The door. The _fucking_ door. Someone rang the bell, the blond clearing his throat, passing next Kidou without even an eye twitch.

“I suggest you to go and find your clothes before our guest welcomes you.” -He said coldly, not turning around, only taking the firm, confident steps to the door.

Now this. Ishido’s rejection barely reached his mind, yet in this next moment he needed to get his clothes from the floor around the suite. Fast. He rushed around to get the desired pieces, going into the bedroom. The mirror next to the door just made him to look at himself. Great. Even his glasses weren’t there. Nevermind, he doesn’t know the guest. It will be natural for them then.

After Kidou dressed back properly, he opened the door, his eyes freezing.

“Kidou, I introduce you my right hand, Toramaru.”

“Kidou-san. I am honoured to see you-your eyes.”

“T-toramaru??” -The brunette’s eyes widened, getting embarrassed. It wasn’t just the fact that he didn’t have anything over his eyes, but he got directly out of _Ishido’s_ bedroom.

He wondered how could this happen. He knew for a fact that Toramaru always looked at Gouenji as an idol, but things have changed, haven’t they? How can he...be here?


	7. Threatening Twist

It almost physically hurt him to breathe. The fact that another of his ex-teammates was standing in front of him made quite a shock for the brunette. Toramaru was among the very few people who he would have least expected to appear here, now, in this context.

The man in front of him held his hand out for a friendly handshake, yet Kidou was still as solid as a statue. With his reaction time being extremely slow to his kind, after a while he approached and returned the gesture with a faint smile.  
Just...how can he be here? He is here to help Ishido of course, but he seems like someone important at Fifth Sector, someone who is in charge, someone who has been doing his work here for a long time...  
Without a question, it made Kidou jealous. It must have been Ishido who asked for his help, knowing very well that Toramaru wouldn’t miss the chance to help him, whatever the cost may be. Why didn’t he ask for his help instead in the first place? They were the well said best friends, not this blue haired one..he had nothing to do with it, other than chasing Gouenji all the time back in Inazuma Japan, and sometimes almost getting to the point where he would have even praised him.

Kidou started to sense something..bad. Something which was out of his knowledge of events, but he couldn’t get the puzzles together yet. He would need a quiet, calm place for that, but it definitely started to disturb him..With Ishido showing such signs and..hatred, then happiness towards him... It was all getting confusing, especially tha-

“And what are you doing here, Kidou-san?” -Toramaru spoke up. It was clearly noticeable, that slight curiosity in his voicetone, which somewhat was crossing the line of his duties to deal with.

“Excuse me?” -Kidou frowned. He noticed the tone, looking back at him with a questioning gaze.

“What brought you here?” -The other tried to smile, but his eyes quickly gave him away, due to the fact that he was constantly peeking behind the brunette, onto the bedroom’s door.

Kidou acted like he didn’t notice, obviously getting a bit irritated, but it didn’t have place here, especially now. He quickly replied instead. 

“I’m going to work for Fifth Sector. Ishido told me to-“ 

...He froze. The moment he looked into Ishido’s eyes, even his breathing stopped. 

 

He has been quiet for a while now. Not like he would have ever had the intention to ruin Toramaru and Kidou’s meeting after such a gap in their lives, but still, he was awfully in silence. When the other two were shaking hands, he saw everything in two..the corners of his vision started to go black as he had to grab on the wall. Ishido wanted to gasp or say something, but he couldn’t. His jaw wouldn’t move at any costs, no matter how much he tried. The feeling of nausea overwhelmed him, shutting his eyes, but not for long.  
As the pain increased, they became wide. His jaw was shaking, unable to open it, having no chance to say anything still. The chocolate pair was looking onto Kidou, but soon his vision started to blur, his eyes getting unfocused. He tightened his grip on the corner of the wall next to him so hard, that it hurt. The pain was unbearable. The muscles were tensing all over in his body. It merely took seconds for the blond’s eyes to roll back, head going backwards, he himself collapsing.

 

It all disappeared. As he fell back, everything became quiet. All he heard was the cicadas’ chirping. He opened his eyes. The night sky was beautiful. The stars and the Moon were shining so brightly, that it lightened up the whole riverbank. The..riverbank? That riverbank where it all started? Where he met Endou for the first time, where he got the bravery to kick the ball once again to save that poor girl? Where he convinced Kidou to join them, to get his well desired revenge on Zeus? It was such a long ago, yet..he felt it so close now. This was getting confusing.

Feeling like that, the blond sat up, looking around. He felt no pain, no nausea, nothing. His vision was as sharp as before, everything was fine.

“Gouenji.”

That familiar voice. That beautiful, deep, but somewhat still gentle voice of his. It was mere seconds ago that he thought about Kidou, and here he was, but..he was..young. So as Gouenji.

The brunette saw how confused Gouenji was, so he just chuckled and sat down next to him.

“K-kidou..”

“Yes?”

“H-how did you-” -Gouenji asked as his heart was somewhat racing. Even if Kidou had his goggles on, he could still imagine his eyes, which was..even the idea was stunning.

 

*”Stay with me Gouenji, please! You hear me??”* 

 

“Listen Gouenji…”

“No, listen Kidou-” -He was cut. As soon as he started his sentence, the brunette sat closer in the grass, putting his finger on his mouth.

“I know what is happening with you, Shuuya. I’m in your head, I know, and I also know it’s not real. But listen to me now, because you are dying!”

That can’t be true...he-he what?

“Dying?!”

“Think rational. What happened before you got here to the riverbank? What is your last memory?”

He was damn right. Only a couple of seconds were needed for Gouenji to realize, that he has no idea what he did for the rest of the day before he would have decided to get here. That means, those moments didn’t even exist at all. And his last memory was..

“Y-you shook hands with Toramaru in my suite and it was in the morning, not at night!”

“Exactly...so now, try to focus, Shuuya. Focus onto what happened with you.”

“You know it then why don’t you tell me?”

“I only know what you know, you know?”

-Gouenji raised his eyebrows. Sure as hell that Kidou would make a sentence this confusing in real life too.

“I-I don’t know, okay?! I-..it seems so blurry..and distant..why are you helping me anyway..why? Y-you left me like all the others did!”

“Shuuy-”

“Don’t call me that!!”

 

*”Ambulance! Call the fucking ambulance!!”*

 

“Gouenji Shuuya you listen here now. I’m sure I didn’t leave you, but it’s not the right time to discuss okay?! Please think about how you got in this state and get out of your own head! I need you back there, I need you to survive this..I-I love you so much I don’t want you to suffer.” -Kidou’s face was desperate.  
He was so overwhelmed with fear about what would happen to Gouenji, that it shook the blond’s heart. He couldn’t say anything in reply, taking a deep breath to explain everything to him. His symptoms, his feelings...and that got him to the point when he realised what it could be. 

“I-I got poisoned…” -He breathed as he shut his eyes close. The moment he opened it, Kidou wasn’t there anymore. He was no longer at the riverbank either, but in a quiet, dark place. 

 

*”Can’t you understand?? He just collapsed suddenly!!”*

 

There was a mirror, but unlike in his previous daydream, it was difficult to walk straight. The nausea and the pain came back, his vision barely functioning. He didn’t even know why he wanted to go to that mirror so bad, but soon he reached it.  
His breathing was so heavy that he started to hyperventilate, his cheeks and eyes flooded with tears all the way. He had his blue hair. He was Ishido.

 

*Siren sounds*

 

But was it really what he wanted to be? No, of course not, but what else could he be? Ishido totally took the control over his feelings, and until that point, Gouenji didn’t mind. Ishdio protected him from all the pain he suffered after Inazuma Japan. All those little, tiny pieces of soreness were still in his heart, but Ishido brought it back together in no time. He was thankful to him until the point he looked at himself now, because what he saw was a weak man who couldn’t face his demons, only hiding. This feeling twisted his heart, twisted his gut. He felt a sharp pain hitting his head as he fell onto his knees in his pain.

 

*”Get a room quick and now!! I have a patient at a life threatening state!”*

 

They all just..left him. All of them. They all should get what they deserve..It’s not Gouenji who should feel broken and hurt all the way, no. It’s all those people who caused him to do so. Ishido and Gouenji working together..? What could that bring.  
He felt overwhelming anger, but even like that, he thought about one thing. Kidou. What should he do to him? Kidou left him as much as the others, but...Nor Gouenji or Ishido wanted to hurt him, he became so important to them... They both wanted him to work on their side. And after that..imagine the pain all the others would get when they see, see how Kidou is with him, not with them anymore!

Ishido got up from the floor with a faint grin in the mirror, but soon he felt dizzy again..he closed his eyes as he fell back again.

 

The next time when he opened his eyes..all he could see was light. The room which he was in had white furnitures all the way, which caused him to get blind by the brightness even more.

“Gouenji! G-god..you woke up..!” -Kidou’s panicked, but somehow relieved voice immediately echoed through the room. He grabbed Gouenji’s hand almost immediately, holding it tight. He waited for him to fully open his eyes, leaning closer a bit

“Are you alright now?”

“Sort of..So...I was poisoned huh?” -Ishido growled, covering his eyes to protect it from the light’s fierce attack.

“H-how do you know?”

“I figured it out.” -He replied coldly.

After moments of silence, Kidou sighed.

“I was so worried you know..It has been 3 days ago since you are in this state, and I couldn’t keep myself away so..”

“So you didn’t go home? You were here all along?”

“Yes..”

“Why?” -Ishido raised his eyebrow without an emotion. He was a bit distant with Kidou since he set his new goal while he was unconscious.

“Because..I love _you_..” -Kidou smiled a bit painfully, getting his hand away from Ishido’s as he gazed down onto the floor.

That..makes sense. As he looked onto him, he got reminded by so many things..First, their past, then the pain, which may not have happened like Gouenji imagined it. As Kidou told him at the riverbank in his hallucination, he would never leave him behind on purpose. Whatever happened truly, seems to have no connection to what is happening now. Kidou wasn’t willing to go home because he had no heart to leave Gouenji alone after the poison incident, in which the culprit is still nowhere to be found, heavy investigation flooding Fifth Sector’s facility. But still, Kidou cared about nothing, only him. He felt this feeling so long ago that it was still so impossible. He loved Kidou as well..and..wanted him more than anything. Maybe it’s time to start everything again.

Soon he grabbed the brunette’s hand. His body was still weak and pale, but still, he raised his eyes onto Kidou.

“Thank you.”

The ex-coach didn’t know what to say. The idea of what the starting point was, and how it all turned out was so unbelievable. 

He laced their fingers together and looked into the chocolate pair with a smile.

“Are you alright now?” -He asked with a bit of worry in his voicetone.

“Oh Kidou, better than I ever was..” -He replied with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading <3 Please leave a kudos/comment if you liked it!


End file.
